1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of specialized cutting implements in general, and in particular to a device for trimming candle wicks at the proscribed height above the top of the unburned portion of a candle.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,541,684; 3,857,143; 4,271,838; 4,677,747; and 5,398,415, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse specialized cutting implements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical way of trimming a candle wick to the proscribed height of 1/4 inch above the body of the candle prior to lighting the candle.
As most people are aware, candle manufacturers strongly recommend trimming a candle wick to a height of 1/4 inch prior to lighting the candle to prevent the candle from being consumed to rapidly, as well as to eliminate the creation of peripheral walls of unconsumed wax surrounding the wick which results from the failure to trim the wick prior to each lighting of the candle.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of specialized cutting implement that can be used to trim a candle wick to the proper height prior to lighting the candle, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.